


佛炉烟 21 回 观后感-Murmur

by jyunchungcyc



Series: 佛炉烟讀後感 [1]
Category: MURMUR讀後感 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyunchungcyc/pseuds/jyunchungcyc
Relationships: 佛炉烟, 讀後感 - Relationship
Series: 佛炉烟讀後感 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836298





	佛炉烟 21 回 观后感-Murmur

佛炉烟 21 回 观后感-Murmur

  


  
[ ](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/)  


  * 关于
  * 不要关注

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/nicomurmur)
  * [归档](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/view)
  * [UAPP](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



#  [Murmur](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/)

  


##  [佛炉烟 21 回 观后感](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c5e33a7a)

> **朕……那时方才明白，自己在你眼里，怕是还不及那卖油郎十中之一。你想要的，从来只是一心一意；然而朕身为帝王，诸事皆要以国务为先，与民间男子相差甚远。至于那些身外之物、名分地位，也从来不是你心中所重。如此看来，朕在你这里怕是毫无筹码可言。 ”**
> 
> **  
>  **
> 
> **“朕虽然是一国之君，但自受生以来，亦为大清国之属。举止必从天道，行思不可因人转移。朕思来想去，终是愧对于你。此生此世，朕能给你的……或许也只有一件物什，却不知道你是否想要，可能称心？”**

**  
**

**   
**

** 以下发言三观不正，如有不适请绕道取关谢谢 **   


**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**绝对不是长评** ，我没那个笔力啊真的，只是看完内心澎湃我一定要发泄一下2333  


**  
**

**  
**

看完21回，竟是想着四个字 : **爱要学习** 。

  


弘历小心翼翼捧着一腔昔日高高在上，此时沾满尘土的心给璎珞问：妳还要不要？

  


滚烫又稚嫩的一颗心啊。

  


  


看完之后我真的满心沸腾，无奈我笔力不够，写不出啥长评，内心很软很烫，真的是很好的文章。又暖又治愈，甜不能概括，太狭隘。

  


  


想起我之前发的废文，我的朋友们的故事。

  


朋友 J 介入了别人家庭，最后她清醒与男人分手，我问，那你怎么醒的 ?

  


J说，因为男人终于对她说我爱你。

  


她说不知道你懂不懂，那是一种拨云见日的感觉，从前她深陷泥淖，茫然无措，与男人在一起的每一刻，分分秒秒都能发现自己阴暗腌臜的一面，把自己卑微到尘埃里。她知道这段关系不健康，千夫所指，但她没有办法，她说我没有办法。

  


无论旁人如何劝说，她不想醒，但那句我爱你彻底打醒了她，她握着手机默默良久，终于叹了一口气，她说那像是终于拨开迷雾，从前看不清的她看见了，她庆幸在事情还没有走到难以收拾，两人交恶的时候结束，她说，这样就好了，把这段关系做个结束，我们这样就好了。

  


这是不是爱，她摆摆手说，你不要说这个字，没有这么慎重，我好像再不能相信了。

  


  


  


  


另一个朋友H ，她为了一个男人W与交往六年的男友K分手，我看来，或许是那个男人激起她的母性，我印象深刻，H说，她用K教她的方式去爱他。

  


W是原住民，他的名字用族语翻译汉语是" 多余的" 他从小被外婆养大，父母遗弃他，从小没有人关注他，他总是笑，眉眼弯弯，看起来和善，但没有人可以真正走入他的心。

  


他指着眼角笑纹对H说，你看，这样笑，就没人愿意跟我掏心掏肺，大家不说真心话，应酬交际，谁都不会受伤了。

  


他优柔寡断，自己有未婚妻，迟迟不愿做出选择，后来H心寒了，决心分开的那一日，H做饭，男人吃着很开心，说从来没有人为他做过饭，后来送男人离开的时候，男人对H说，今晚我很开心，我爱妳。

  


这是不是爱，H说，她很想爱他，虽然一开始是错的，但她本来把心都要给他。 H说，或许男人到现在还不知道为什么没有人可以长久留在他身边。

  


他不会爱人了吧，没有人教过他。

  


  


我一直觉得无论什么都要交换，就算不等值，妳总要付出些什么，是好是坏，都是自己的选择，半点不能尤人。

  


正如明玉在剧中说的一句台词 : " 世上没有无缘无故的爱。"

  


弘历璎珞都是很刚强的人，只是璎珞多活了一遍，有了时间淬链，再无锋芒，她只是想再与他再走一次，教会他，彼此不要再有遗憾。

  


从来都是旁人俯首贴耳，皇帝怜悯、关爱，都是站在制高点而出的"君恩雨露"，但在八千的文中，璎珞要让弘历学习的便是抛开身分地位，用灵魂自我去爱，没有谁高高在上，没有谁卑微入地。

  


  


我知道我拿这两段不健康的关系跟八千的文放在一起可能有点不妥，跟千儿想表达的也不是一个层次，但或许是我病态吧，就算是错，但在某些依偎的瞬间，都是一腔炙热又纯粹的灵魂。  


  


爱真的要学习。

  


  


再一次感恩tag有八千，他让利落同人有了新的高度与广度。  


  
[2019-06-09](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c5e33a7a)  


  
[热度/69](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c5e33a7a)  
[评论/38](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c5e33a7a)  


  
  


  * [# 今日有感](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BB%8A%E6%97%A5%E6%9C%89%E6%84%9F)
  * [# 请取关谢谢](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/tag/%E8%AF%B7%E5%8F%96%E5%85%B3%E8%B0%A2%E8%B0%A2)
  * [# 摘抄](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/tag/%E6%91%98%E6%8A%84)
  * [# 佛炉烟](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%9B%E7%82%89%E7%83%9F)



  
  


评论(38)

热度(69)

  1. [](https://naiweiqiqi.lofter.com/) [奶味琦琦🕊](https://naiweiqiqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://cxyuuuue.lofter.com/) [多肉葡萄少糖](https://cxyuuuue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://chien55073.lofter.com/) [苏晗染.](https://chien55073.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://jiwoyikuaizhaniangao.lofter.com/) [su_hoo🐾](https://jiwoyikuaizhaniangao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://shmily17936.lofter.com/) [shmily](https://shmily17936.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://shmily17936.lofter.com/) [shmily](https://shmily17936.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://luguoqingtingjian.lofter.com/) [路过蜻蜓见](https://luguoqingtingjian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xiaozhengxiaozhengyanzhichaozheng68356.lofter.com/) [小郑小郑颜值超正](https://xiaozhengxiaozhengyanzhichaozheng68356.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) [栀子花开](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://liluo903.lofter.com/) [利落.](https://liluo903.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://shennantaili.lofter.com/) [🐉🐍](https://shennantaili.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://momo3495.lofter.com/) [时间℉煮雨](https://momo3495.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) [栀子花开](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://apple783.lofter.com/) [Apple](https://apple783.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://lihaoran351.lofter.com/) [佛系少女](https://lihaoran351.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://digelongdongqiang.lofter.com/) [迪格隆咚锵](https://digelongdongqiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://digelongdongqiang.lofter.com/) [迪格隆咚锵](https://digelongdongqiang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://bairan101.lofter.com/) [白染](https://bairan101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://zongerjianzhi.lofter.com/) [总而鉴之](https://zongerjianzhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://sher0322.lofter.com/) [Sher](https://sher0322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://linxinger176.lofter.com/) [林星儿](https://linxinger176.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://linxinger176.lofter.com/) [林星儿](https://linxinger176.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://jwuhhsjcjj.lofter.com/) [jwuhhsjcjj](https://jwuhhsjcjj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://aichiyudeniuniuzhao.lofter.com/) [爱吃鱼的牛牛赵](https://aichiyudeniuniuzhao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://lyilam.lofter.com/) [LYilam.](https://lyilam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://lilohunqianmengying.lofter.com/) [LILO魂牽夢縈](https://lilohunqianmengying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://jiannirujianxing.lofter.com/) [Todayis_Wenich](https://jiannirujianxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://meiyueh.lofter.com/) [爱笑的玫小月](https://meiyueh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://lujingqi253.lofter.com/) [雨棠](https://lujingqi253.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://saibasijiangdeyuebannuhai220.lofter.com/) [塞巴斯酱的月半女孩](https://saibasijiangdeyuebannuhai220.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://myooksungjae.lofter.com/) [Myooook](https://myooksungjae.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://xiaojiuqing.lofter.com/) [小久卿](https://xiaojiuqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) [lily](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) [lily](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://xiaoguliang170.lofter.com/) [肖咕凉](https://xiaoguliang170.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://hujiaofen443.lofter.com/) [胡椒粉](https://hujiaofen443.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xiaohuashigedamengxiangjia.lofter.com/) [小花是个大梦想家](https://xiaohuashigedamengxiangjia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://hugegedebeibeijia.lofter.com/) [zero](https://hugegedebeibeijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://lengyuezanghuahun917.lofter.com/) [Mouerst](https://lengyuezanghuahun917.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) [zyxms](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) [zyxms](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://xiaomaolu109.lofter.com/) [小毛驴](https://xiaomaolu109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://lin85897.lofter.com/) [琳](https://lin85897.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yiy66.lofter.com/) [雨芊雯](https://yiy66.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://shushushushuddd.lofter.com/) [鼠鼠蜀黍DDD](https://shushushushuddd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://maorongrongyuan.lofter.com/) [一枝茸](https://maorongrongyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://maorongrongyuan.lofter.com/) [一枝茸](https://maorongrongyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://liyanyan934.lofter.com/) [liyanyan](https://liyanyan934.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://xuezhongyinglaidexingfu.lofter.com/) [熬夜少女不秃头ya](https://xuezhongyinglaidexingfu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yonghu6862894558.lofter.com/) [用户珍言盐](https://yonghu6862894558.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



© [Murmur](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
